Dear Diary
by PhoenixWater
Summary: This is just... Ginny Weasley's diary. From the time she accompanied her mother to see off her brother's and all the way to the war. How she felt when she was alone, at Hogwarts, at home, dealing with death's and all that stuff... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to this so please don't criticize me to hard. Please tell me how to improve and do better! And by the way can you see the dates over "Dear diary"? Over those are dates when Ginny wrote them. Ugh my english... But can you? Tell me if you can't or can. And if you can't... Do you know why? Is it some rule or?... Well byeeee! C:**

**(PS. I do not own anything except the story. All hail to J.K Rowling and her awesome creativity.)**

* * *

><p><em><span>1st of September 1991<span>_

Dear Diary

I met Harry Potter today! Mum helped him to get through the magic wall. Or barrier. Or whatever Percy said. But he was so cool! And I talked to him and he smiled at me! I know I only said good luck but hey.. I talked to Harry Potter! And I think I even saw Ron sit in the same compartment!

But I'll miss them.. Now I have to wait for Christmas to have somebody to talk to... Except maybe mum. And dad. But they don't count.

But at least Fred and George is going to send me a Hogwarts toilet seat! Okay maybe just some owls probably... BUT WAIT! Maybe Bill and Charlie is going to visit! I hope so...

Now on an another note I think Harry Potter saw me cry! How embarassing! Stupid me for crying. Stupid Ginny. Stupid. Well, well have to go diary. Mum is already screaming that I need to clean my room. And we just came back from the station... UUUGH. WHY CAN'T CHRISTMAS HURRY UP!

_31st of October 1991_

Dear Diary.

I miss them. Especially Fred and George.. Yes I know they prank me but at least I get to prank others with them, right diary?... But don't get me wrong diary. I still miss Ron, Bill and Charlie. Oh and Percy. Again.. Don't get me wrong diary. I love Percy but I just feel he never liked me. I think he sees me as a nuisance. It's kind of sad actually.

I bet they are having fun. Fred has always said that the Halloween feast is filled with flying bats, pumpkins, some pranks and sparkling fairies that makes cake if you ask nicely for it. But he probably was lying about the fairies. I think so at least. If not then Fred got hit by a pillow(that may or may not be a part of him getting a bleeding nose that time) he did deserve. Okay. He didn't deserve it but hey! It was rather amusing watching him bleed and he tried to stuff his nose with paper towels. Good times...

Anyway why can't Christmas hurry up already! Then I will have someone to talk too... That reminds me! Ron owled me and said he has befriended Harry Potter! But he also said that he should be lucky being my brother. Then I owled him politely back telling him how he managed to do it. Did he stalk him and Harry Potter had to say yes so Ron could stop following him around or did he beg and plead until he finally said yes? It was probably both. Well, bye diary have to go! I have to help mum make dinner.

_25th of December 1991_

Dear Diary.

It's sad that my brothers couldn't come home but at least i'm with Charlie. It's kind of fun in Romania but also boring because Charlie sometimes have to work and I have no one to talk too.. But at least he didn't work today.

Oh! By the way Happy Christmas diary! Mum and dad gave me a new Weasley jumper. And Charlie gave me a mini statue of a Norwegian Ridgeback and it moves and if I rub it behind it's ear it curls up into a ball. I hope Fred, George, Ron or Percy gave me some Honeydukes chocolate.. They are my favorite! Ugh the owls are slow. Or will it even come here? Does owls even bother coming all the way to Romania? Or do they just leave it at home? I wonder...

_13th of June 1992_

Dear Diary.

Ron, Fred, George and Percy is back! Mum and I went to get them today. And guess what diary? I saw Harry Potter again! He went through the magic barrier with Ron and another girl. Then I saw him! I told mum but she just said I have to be quiet and it's rude to point. Then she just talked to Harry Potter like they have met before! How is that possible? It isn't.

But then this giant man went to Harry Potter and talked to him. I think it was his uncle. But i'm not sure. But mom said he was family. How could that man be his family? How? And I also saw a boy behind his father and mother(I think) looking so scared he could have pissed him self! That was funny.

Oh! And before I forget I think I heard Ron asking mum if Harry Potter could stay with us in the summer! And she said yes! Harry Potter is going to be here! I wonder when? Maybe tommorow!? Or maybe one week from now!? What do I do? I am probably going to fall right in front of him and the he is going to think i'm stupid! Oh no! Have to go diary. Now I have to practice walking properly. Elegantly. Lady-like. Well bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know it has taken some while but I am finally done with the new chapter. I will try to make it faster next time. I will probably fail. XD Well, if you find anything wrong don't hesitate to tell me! **

**I don't own anything. All goes to our queen. You know who it is. C:**

* * *

><p><span><em>4th of August 1992<em>

Dear Diary

Harry Potter is here! It looks like Fred, George and Ron went to get him over the night. If only they had told me! I wanted to come. Or maybe not. I would just be getting in the way... But they could have told me! So I didn't have to be suprised when I saw him sitting in the kitchen! Merlin it was so embarrassing! He saw me! I probably looked disgusting since I just woke up..

Now that i think about it... HE SAW ME IN MY NIGHTGOWN. MERLIN. HARRY POTTER SAW ME IN MY NIGHTGOWN. What am I going to do? I even think I heard Ron telling him that I have been talking about him. I'm going to murder him. He probably thinks i'm a freak.

Diary please give me advice. If only you could talk. That would have been MUCH better. Instead I have to just write in this stupid book. Why do I even do this? Oh yeah... It's because mum said it would "help" me once I start Hogwarts. Even though I got it last year...

Wait.. I think I hear something.. I think Ron and Harry is going upstairs! Wait a moment diary...

MERLIN. HARRY SAW ME STARING AT HIM WHILE THEY WERE GOING UPSTAIRS. HE SAW ME STARING. AND I THINK I HEARD RON SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME. I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM. At least I now KNOW that he thinks i'm a freak. But it dosen't really help much.

_11th of August 1992_

Dear Diary

I knocked over my bowl right in front of Harry! Why? I saw him walk in and I panicked and tried to fix my hair but accidently knocked over my bowl! Why do I get so panicked everytime I see him!? He is just a boy. But then I remember who I am talking about. "That boy" has faced You-Know-Who twice already! That boy is the reason I am safe. Or at least I don't have to worry that much everytime I go out in the garden. But unfortunately that same boy is the reason I get panicked.

I wish I could at least talk to him. Which reminds me! Harry talked to me! He asked if I am going to start Hogwarts this year! I was thinking of answering casually and say "Yes I am. I'm so excited! I hope I get sorted in Gryffindor!" or something like that. But instead I just nodded and put my elbow in the butter dish... Stupid Ginny. Why do you have to be so stupid Ginny?

_12th of August 1992_

Dear Diary

We went to Diagon Alley today. We travelled by Floo and it looks like Harry got stuck in Knockturn Alley. And then Hagrid saved him. Mum freaked out when we didn't find Harry. To be honest that was quite funny. Sorry mum.

Which reminds me... I have big news diary. I TALKED IN FRONT OF HARRY WITHOUT MESSING UP. It's because this guy talked to Harry about wanting attention or something like that. And then I said to leave Harry alone and he didn't want all the attention. And that guy said that I was Harry's girlfriend... Merlin I think I've never blushed so much. And that guy's dad and my dad fighted. I don't really know what happened.. It all went so fast. One moment was dad and this other man talking. The next moment books were thrown everywhere.

I don't know why but it looks like mum bought me another diary. When I was home I found the diary in my cauldron. It's just black plain diary. Maybe I could use it for something else?

_31st of August 1992_

Dear Diary

We are going to Hogwarts tommorow! I'm so excited! And for the last evening mum made an amazing dinner with treacle tart at the end. If only we could do it everyday.

And I know it's been a while since I last wrote here but... You know that other diary I mentioned? Well, I was just going to write something random and I did. I just scribbled all over the page for fun. And then I realized that the ink slowly faded in. Then I tried again and wrote Hello. I'm Ginny Weasley and it answered back. It said Hello Ginny. Pleased to meet you. My name is Tom. So I just wrote in that book because it gave me advice.

Tom is so helpful! He has helped me with Harry, asked about my family and what I like to do. He seems very interested in Harry. Well, who wouldn't? This is the Boy-Who-Lived we are talking about.

_1st of September 1992_

Dear Diary

I'm at Hogwarts right now! It's so cool! I got sorted in Gryffindor! I haven't talked to anyone new yet because we were all to busy eating and now we are to tired to talk.

And I think I know what to do about having two diaries. This diary will I write in to store the memory. The other to get advice and talk to Tom.

And it looks like Ron and Harry was't on the train. I think they had flew on our car. It looks like that atleast. Have to ask them tommorow.

_4th of September 1992_

Dear Diary

I don't know what to do... On my first week... I only have cloudy memories. I only remember bits and pieces. I don't know what I have been doing.

Today I found myself in front of Hagrids hut staring at chickens. I don't even remember how I got there.. Tom says it's because i'm just tired... Maybe it is.. But no matter how early I sleep I always find myself in weird places.

Sometimes I find myself walking aimlessly around the castle and have no idea how I got there... I don't know what to do.. Maybe it it because i'm tired. I'll just make sure I get enough sleep.

_31st of October 1992_

Dear Diary

I think I petrified Mrs Norris! I don't know what I have been doing lately. When I saw what was written on the wall I noticed that I had what looked like blood on my cloak and hands. I don't know how I did it. I am not even sure it was me. But I think it is. But when I tell Tom he says if I don't remember it then I didn't do it. And then he tries to change topic. But I can't seem to remember anything! What am I going to do?!

_9th of November 1992_

Dear Diary

Now Colin Creevey is petrified. The person I sit besides in charm is petrified. I heard he was trying to go to Harry in the hospital wing. Is it weird that I found some grapes in my pocket?

This is awful. I'm so scared. Not to be petrified. But that I am the one petrifying everybody! That I will be expelled. Help me. Tom dosen't listen. He just tries to talk about Harry.

And now I keep having nightmares of snakes. And me killing people. And sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night standing in the common room. Help me.. I'm so scared..

_18th of December 1992_

Dear Diary

Today some guy that was from Hufflepuff got petrified. And Nearly Headless Nick got petrified! It was awful.

Now everybody thinks it's Harry that is Heir of Slytherin. Because he can talk to snakes. What am I going to do? I am so hopeless and I am going to petrify everybody! Help me.

_25th of January 1993_

Dear Diary

I finally got rid of Tom's diary. I went in to an unused toilet and just throwed it. I hope nobody else finds it. I am so happy I did it. I feel lighter and much happier. So happy that I am thinking of sending Harry a valentine's card.

I don't know what I am going to write in it. Should I tell him how his eyes sparkle in the sun? Or about his raven black hair. Or both? Or maybe about how I have heard stories of him since I was little and liked him even then?

Well, atleast I have got rid of Tom's diary. I hope I will never see it again.

_9th of April 1993_

Dear Diary

Harry has got the diary. Harry has got Tom's diary. What if Tom tells everything I have said about Harry? He will see me as a freak!

I have to take it back. I am going to take it tonight. While he has Quidditch practice.

_15th of June 1993_

Dear Diary

Been a while since I last wrote here. Right now I am home at the burrow. We just came home but I still miss him. And by him I mean Harry Potter.

I still can't believe Harry saved me. He saved me from getting killed. He is so kind! He saved me. Ginny Weasley. I can't believe it! I owe him so much.

And I was right about Tom. Kinda. I knew he tried to change topic on purpose. It's very scary thinking about it. That I was posessed by a book. I don't know how. Proffessor Dumbledore never told me. Thank you Harry for saving my life. I know you will never see this but... I love you and thank you.


End file.
